Mao Kurubasa
Background Mao Kurubasa is a young Catgirl who was born in Tokyo, Japan to an unknown Catgirl and presumably human father. As per her catlike tendencies, she grew up living off the fat of the land. That "land" being Tokyo's slums, and its "fat" being the convenience stores she would rob. However, the slums held more than just yakuza groups and drug lords. The slums held monsters of not only Japanese lore, but Greek as well. However, no one ever saw them but her. Chaos found pity in the poor Catgirl, and took her in, and trained her how to be a powerful assassin. Appearance Mao is a cute young Catgirl, with long light lavender hair in two ponytails, and big purple eyes. She wears a frilly lavender dress, with a very frilly skirt, and a magenta corset. She wears furry arm bands under her shoulders, matching wristbands, a matching band around her neck, and two light lavender Mary Jane slippers. She has two large white cat ears atop her head. Personality Mao is a cutesy, cheerful young girl. She loves kittens, and playing with stray balls of yarn, butterflies and crinkly paper. However, not far beneath that is a bloodthirsty killer, with the instincts of a lioness. She has a thing for guns, and hides them under her skirt. However, she warms up to people very fast. So if you're a target of hers, but you, for example, but her an ice cream cone, she'll be your best friend. She has a habit if referring to herself in third person (i.e. Mao will punish you!), and has a verbal tick where she'll say "Nya!" (Japanese onomatopoeia for "meow") at the end of every few sentences. Abilities Mao is a Catgirl, and therefore has catlike abilities. For example, she is very flexible, and can see well in the dark. She uses her hands and claws to bat and scratch her opponents. Her fighting style when unarmed is also very similar to a kitten playing with another; pouncing on the opponent, batting them around, etc. She is an excellent markswoman, and holds a variety of guns under her skirt. She is best as a sniper. Her skirt is enchanted, and she can pull out any weapon she desires from the frills of her skirt. Though she usually prefers bazookas, anti-tank rifles and sniper rifles, she also pulls out swords and other hand held weapons. She is clear-sighted as well, able to see what mere mortals cannot, such as monsters and gods. She can summon her main weapon from her skirt as well. It is a size changing pink and white striped staff called the "Mew Mew Baton". She can change it to staff size, baton size or pole size. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Fish (Mao's a cat, remember?) * Color: Pink (Like a cat's paw, Nya~!) * Animal: Cats (Does Mao really need to explain this one?) * Song: Nyan-Nyan by Miku Hatsune (Nya~! She's Mao's idol~!) * Music Group: Momoiro Clover Z (Mao LOOOOVES them~!) * Holiday: Kattenstoet (It's a Belgian festival just for cats, Nya!) * Season: Spring (It's when Kattenstoet's held!) * Height (on men): 5'6 (It's tall enough for Mao~!) * Weight (on men): 130-150 lbs (Nya~! Mao loves nice strong guys) * Body Part (on men): Their face and arms (Gives Mao something to look at while Mao is held~!) * Color of Eyes: Brown (It's a cute color on boys!) * Color of Hair: Brown (Mao just wants to run her paws through some nice brown hair~!) * Color of Skin: Caucasian (Mao's a big fan of pale-ish guys~! Nya~!) * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're nice and shower Mao with love and presents! * Thing About Herself: Mao's car ears! Nya! Least Favorites * Food: Anything spicy (Mao's tongue can take it...) * Color: Anything dark (It's not Mao's cup of tea, nya...) * Animal: Mice (Little buggers annoy Mao...) * Song: Who Let the Dogs Out by... Mao can't remember... (Some of those dogs chased cats! NYA!!!) * Music Group: AKB48 (There's like, 8 billion jillion of them, and all their songs sound similar? Mao doesn't want!) * Holiday: Eh... Mao doesn't have a least favorite, nya... * Season: Winter (Mao can't grow fur like a good little neko...) * Height (on men): Shorter than Mao. (Mao's 4'8! Well, Mao DOES like Latvia from Hetalia, and he's 4'7...) * Weight (on men): Lighter than me (Nya...) or heavier than 160 (You'll crush Mao, nyanyanya~!!!) * Body Part (on men): N-Nya.... (*blushing heavily* It's n-not like I don't like it but.... N-NYA~!!!!) * Color of Eyes: Green and red (They threaten Mao...) * Color of Hair: None (Mao thinks ALL hair colors are nice. Mao just thinks brown is nicer~! Nya~!) * Color of Skin: Not a fan of dark... * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're a meanie mouth who doesn't pay attention to Mao! * Thing About Herself: M-Mao's lack of a tail.... Fatal Flaw Mao's fatal flaw is her short attention span. As stated in her personality section, she easily stops wanting to kill someone over relatively small things, thus throwing off her whole mission. Trivia *Mao means "Cat" in Chinese. *Kurubasa means "The coming of horses." *Mao's measurements are B78©/W52/H75 Category:Mortals Category:Cat Girl Category:Gojira1234 Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Daughter of Nyx series